villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Perfectio
Perfectio is the main antagonist of Super Robot Wars D for the Game Boy Advance and a villain in 2nd Super Robot Wars Original Generations. He is the leader of the Ruina. Story Perfectio was sealed long ago by a previous race called the Res Arcana. Many years later, he was released into the world by Felio Radcliffe (Joshua's father) upon plumbing the Crossgate; a dimensional gateway. However he could only project his mind into the world and possessed Felio's body at the time he was unsealed because Felio came into physical contact with Perfectio, Felio's own soul was erased. He would use his newfound body to spread hate and destruction to gain the sufficient amount of negative energy required to completely cross over. He sent over other beings of his kind, each with various embodiments of elements and behaviours reflecting them called Melior Esse (Supreme Presence). His own name and even the organization's naming are based off of Felio's Memories. In Super Robot Wars D, Perfectio turns the investigation team into Melior Esse. In the final battle, he uses Sympathia Unit 3 as his own personal unit which he calls Fatum (Fate), which is heavily modified for combat use. After exchanging blows, Perfectio decides to end the battle by using all the negative emotions stored as a powerful mental attack against the heroes to throw them into despair. It works for the most part, until Irui snaps them out of it. (In Super Robot Wars D, It's the combined efforts of Shogo Yahagi, EVE, and Nekki Basara that do the job). After the long fight, Perfectio reconstitutes, the team then realizes that destroying the Crossgate would put an end to it until Shu Shirakawa states that it would take out the Southern Hemisphere of Earth if the gate was destroyed. Since Perfectio is the embodiment of Entropy itself, he can never truly be destroyed, he could only be sealed. Ventus sacrifices himself since he is Ruina like Perfecito. (Treize Kushrenada seals the gate in Super Robot Wars D by destroying it instead) Attacks *'Tenabrae': The eyes and mouth of both Fatum's masks open and lasers are fired at the target *'UItimum': Black sludge is fired from the lower lips of Fatum, creating an explosive sea of it. Map Version: Fatum flies above the enemy group and drops his attack from above, covering an area (SRW D Version: 3 Large Lasers are fired, the target is then swarmed by mini copies of the Fatum's masks. SRW D (Map): The battle animation cuts off as soon as the beams are fired) *'Orcus Telebra': Fatum generates a black mist from its' masks and pulls the target into the Ruina dimension, then impaling it on a large drill from its' red mask. (SRW D Version: The eyes and mouth of both masks protrude spinning drills and are used after Fatum charges at the target) *'Edesse Sapere': Fatum is covered in an aura, launches its' masks into the air, and generates a soundwave attack which snares the target. Said target is pulled into the Ruina dimension, coated in a sphere of negative energy and falls to the ground. Perfectio himself leaves Fatum and directly tears into the fabric of the target while various distorted images appear in the background. (SRW D Version: Perfectio shoots both masks at the target, they fire lasers at the target and then launch smaller versions of the masks which chew into the target and explode. Afterwards, the larger masks do the same except they do not explode) Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Possessor Category:Mongers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Imprisoned Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Immortals Category:Big Bads Category:Psychics